nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Arriving at the Nintendo Universe
Disney Heroes Episode: Arriving at the Nintendo Universe Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes travel into the Nintendo Universe for the 1st match of the Universes Tournament. But when Bowser & his son Bowser Jr. kidnap Ann & Kim before the match, it's up to Elastigirl, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ava and their team to save them. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at the Avengers Tower where Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, James, Sora, Kairi the Heroes, Avengers, Alexander-Raid Team and Allies are set for the Universes Tournament, then the Grand Minister arrives by Portal telling them that the Tournament is about to begin. So they enter the Portal and arrived to the Nintendo Universe in the Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's Castle with a small Battle Arena. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina and some Toads greet Ann's Team as they get everything ready for the 1st Match of the Universes Tournament. But then without warning, Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. attack the field with his Air Fortress Ship & captures Ann & Kim as they took off. Beerus panics that without Ann, her Team is in danger of forfeiting. But Sora, Kairi, Ava, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Aqua, Peach, Daisy, Goku, Gohan Jr. & the others plan to rescue Ann & Kim before the match, then they head towards Bowser's Air Fortress Ship. Act 2 On Bowser's Air Fortress Ship at the Cargo Room, Bowser Jr. tells Ann & Kim about the Super Dragon Balls, but Kim tells them that only a Password can awaken the Super Dragon. So as Bowser Jr. went to ask Bowser about it, Ann breaks free with a Laser Pen & rescues Kim as they plan the attack. Then the Heroes battle Bowser & his son Bowser Jr. with help from Sora, Kairi, Aqua and Ava including Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Then they see Xigbar/Luxu appear as he remind Ann's Team that in time, Sora & Kairi will be rewarded during the Tournament's Final, and then he left by teleport. Ann & Kim arrived to the Team just in time for the first match of the Universes Tournament as they head to the Stadium, Goku gave Ann & Kim a last-minute advice and then they enter the Battle area as the Episode ends. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower, Ann Possible, Kim, Rey, Poe Dameron, Finn, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ava, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Akima, Cale, Mulan, Android 18, Voyd, Spider-Man and Iron Man are at a meeting with the Police Chief) Police Chief: 'Ok, people. Listen up. The Grand Minister will be taking you to the Nintendo Universe for your 1st Match, so prepare yourselves.' Ann Possible: 'We're ready for anything' Gohan: 'So this is it...the Tournament is about to start at the Nintendo Universe' Beerus: (He arrives with Whis, Supreme Kai and Elder Kai) Now that you're all here, we can give you a last-minute advice' Tien: 'Goku, are you sure you want Kairi on Ann Possible's Team?' Goku: 'Don't worry, I'll keep Kairi & Sora safe with me, Tien' Supreme Kai: 'All right, everyone. Now that we're all in one spot, let's discuss our strategy on winning the Tournament.' Vegeta: 'There's nothing more to discuss. We take down the strongest fighters, that's our strategy' Gohan: 'It's not that simple.' Ava: 'Now look, Teamwork is our Key Option to winning...now that Sora & Kairi has trained to become stronger Keyblade Masters' Piccolo: 'Ava's right, Vegeta. If we lose the Tournament, Trunks Jr. & Bulma will be erased including Half of Mankind in the Normal Universe' Gohan: 'If we're gonna win, we're gonna have to do it with good old fashion Teamwork' Kairi: 'Sora and I won't let you down' Goku: 'We're going up against the 4 Keyblade Foretellers including Xigbar, Screenslaver and the Master of Masters' Vegeta: 'Fine, I'll listen' Supreme Kai: 'The Universes Tournament we'll be entering has an opponent per Universe. If we win a match, we move on to the next and if any of our Team's fighter loses twice will be eliminated. So we must work together and if an fighter confronts you, use 2 or 3 members of your Team to confront it' Beerus: 'I don't care if it takes Teamwork, the only thing that matters is that we win!' Gohan: 'We'll set a good example because we're stronger than we looked' Sora: 'At least we have Rey and also Iron Man on our side' Grand Minister: (He arrives by a large Portal) 'Now that your Team is prepared. We can begin the Universe Tournament at Zeno's Homeworld. So follow me through this energy Portal and both Zeno & Future Zeno will explain everything' Beerus: 'And to make a long story short, you're not allowed to fight alone' Spider-Man: 'Now let's form a single line and we'll enter the portal' Vegeta: (He panics) 'You want me to stand in line with Ava, a Keyblade Foreteller!?' Ava: 'I won't bite' Goku: 'Now let's get this show on the road' (They form a single line) Whis: 'Are you joining us, Vegeta? We can't leave unless you stand in line' Vegeta: 'You're making me stand in line near Ava?!' Beerus: (He gets upset) 'Did you not hear a single world about the importance of Teamwork!?' Kairi: (She and Sora stand in line with Ava) 'There, now you can stand in line with us' Vegeta: 'Fine' (He stands in line next to Sora & Kairi) Whis: 'Zeno, the fighters of Ann's Team is formed and we're ready to enter the portal' (Then the Grand Minister enter the Portal) Ann Possible: 'Here we go. Onward to the Universe Tournament' (Then the Heroes and Avengers enter the Portal) (The Heroes and Avengers arrived to Mario Planet in the Mushroom Kingdom near the Stadium) Ann Possible: 'It's been a while since we defeated Giga Bowser and Bowser Jr.' Cale: 'And a new Stadium has been built' Akima: 'The Mario Bros should be here any second' Mario: (He & Luigi arrived) 'Ann, you made it' Ann Possible: 'Mario, Luigi. Hi, guys' Kim Possible: 'I'm glad to see you, the Mushroom Kingdom has grown a lot since Bowser is defeated' Luigi: 'We keep things in tip-top shape and with the Universes Tournament has begun, your Mom's Team is completing against Mega Man as your first opponent' (Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. appears in his Airship) Bowser: 'It's been a while since you defeat me, but this time I'm calling the shots' (He pulls a lever) (Then a Gravity Beam caught and lifted Ann & Kim into Bowser's Airship) Kairi: 'Sora, we got a problem. Ann & Kim got captured by Bowser and his son Bowser Jr.' Aqua: 'I'm guessing Xigbar has asked the enemy to stop Ann from completing in the Tournament' Sora: 'Well, we're not gonna stand by and let the enemy succeed' Ava: 'That's correct, Sora. We must rescue Ann & Kim from Bowser' Elastigirl: 'We're in, Ava. Now let's do this' (On Bowser's Airship, Bowser & Bowser Jr. talks to Ann & Kim about something) Bowser: 'I have captured you both for something important' Ann Possible: 'What is your plan?' Bowser Jr.: 'We're planning to help Xigbar take over the Mushroom Kingdom and stop you from entering the Universes Tournament' Kim Possible: 'So you're trying to stop my Mom & me from completing?' Xigbar/Luxu: 'In time, Sora & Kairi will be rewarded during the Universes Tournament Final. I'll be expecting some big things for Ann's Team' (Then he left by teleport) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Ann is about to step into the large Battle Arena to battle Mega Man) Goku: 'Now remember, focus on your skills, stay strong and most important of all, give everything you got' Ann Possible: 'No problem' (Then she enters the large Battle Arena for her Team's 1st match) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Marital Arts